Solei'na
Character Info Know to be one of the crafters; currently an architect. Active Player. Missing after the Black Sun Siege; reappeared randomly one day. Physical Description Solei’na has Asian-esque eyes with fuller lips. Her skin is smooth. Her hair is somewhat messy—long in front, falling to the center of her ample breasts—and very long in back, just slightly below her knees. Her clothes are made from fabrics and dyes she and her caretaker made: a purple mid-drift tank top, pink, flowy arm-warmer sleeves that begin at her elbows, flowing in a bell-shape over her hands, and short blue skirt. She wears leather boots that go above the knee and lace up with silver-colored laces. Her eyes are also unique, with her right eye being a yellow/orange green combo, a mark of her blindness. Her left eye is blue and violet. Her pupils are also cat-eye shaped, an attribute that was unique with her since birth. She stands at 6'2". Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, first moon day 9, 12/2/09) - EA panel six: Making a ceramic jar. * (Chapter 1, Holiday 09, 12/30/09) - EA: Dancing in background. * (Chapter 1, first moon day 17-18, 1/13/10) - EA panel five: Watching how the prototype distiller work. * (Chapter 1, first moon day 21-22, 2/3/10) - EA panel two: Making bandages. * (Chapter 1, first moon day 25-26, 2/18/10) - EA panel six: Fire element training. * (Chapter 1, first moon day 29, 3/10/10) - EA panel one: Helping create a flask. * (Chapter 1, first moon day 30-1, 3/17/10) - EA panel four: Playing a flute. * (Chapter 1, second moon day 4-5, 3/31/10) - EA panel three: Making a Tiktiki Gargoyle. * (Chapter 1, second moon day 12, 5/12/10) - EA panel one: Standing in the background during morale training. Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 22, 9/21/11) - EA panel five: Reporting on loom creation. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Al'Dun Conspiracy: Create looms so we can get textiles rollin'!" 6 Votes, EA Year 1108, Second Moon: Day 8 (Chapter 2, Colony 22 9/21/11) "Al'Dun Literacy Program: Document history for children's storybooks!" 10 Volunteers, EA Year 1108, Second Moon: Day 9 (Chapter 2, Colony 23 9/28/11) Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Abandoned at the age of four, Solei’na was adopted by an older woman, Stari’fa Luna, who gave her the name Solei’na. This woman claims Solei’na was with an older girl who sang to her and stole food, but when she went to help Solei’na, the other girl disappeared. For years, Solei’na tried to remember who this girl was but could not recall anything. Stari’fa, a prominent crafter who specialized in weaving and dyes, taught Solei’na all about the crafts during her lifetime. Solei’na learned how to sew and tailor clothing and other accessories. She also learned how to create tools from Stari’fa’s aunt, Gòme’na. Solei’na’s skill at crafting came as a surprise to Stari’fa, especially since Solei’na is blind in her right eye due to some unexplained scarring. Solei’na has some memories of how her blindness occurred, but for the most part, they are repressed. What she does remember is some abuse as a child... Stari’fa attempted to teach Solei’na mana skills, which failed miserably. Solei’na could not grasp the concepts, therefore, her skills are non-existent. She can manipulate water somewhat, turning droplets into floating orbs, but that is all. She gave up mana training after a few years, deciding to just stick with crafting and beading. Instead, though, she took up a love of writing and reading, often focusing on this more than her mana or crafting studies. When the Old City fell, Stari’fa—before her death-- gave Solei’na a black leather necklace adorned with steel moons and stars, and a picture she drew of Solei’na and the other girl that was with Solei’na when she was found. The photo triggered some memories for Solei’na, and she remembered little about the girl, mainly the way she looked, and decided she will try to find this girl to see if she was still alive. Solei’na is determined to discover whether the girl is her sister or a friend she had long forgotten. However, the picture was lost and her necklace, which meant everything to her, had to be sold food and water. This was a source of great torment as she no longer has any material possessions that connect her to her adopted family. Solei'na also searches for love and friendship. Overall, she is shy and friendly, but has a fiery temper when provoked, which is why she has a hard time meeting and keeping people. She was once Biel's mate, but is currently Honu's mate. She considers herself to be a one-mate individual and prefers staying in a monogamous relationship; She has no desire for children. Solei'na is also very intelligent and enjoys reading and writing. She desires to become a scholar and writer, and wants to create children's books documenting the history of the clan. She also wants to be an Ambassador for the Halme language if allowed. She also loves research and is willing to pretty much sell her soul if need-be in order to research and document history for archives. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Crafters